The objective of this proposal is the acquisition of instrumentation for the development of a Resource Center for Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting at the Science Park - Research Division. The Resource Center will operate and maintain a state-of-the-art dual laser flow cytometer and its associated components for cell sorting, as well as for data acquisition and analysis. This instrumentation will be used primarily by a multidisciplinary group of investigators at the Research Division to extend and expand their research efforts concerning the cellular and molecular mechanisms of carcinogenesis. Additional useage will involve investigators from nearby institutions who are performing collaborative research with staff scientists at the Research Division.